Nicole the Holo-Lynx
Nicole the Holo-Lynx 'is a sentient, portable computer that takes a holographic form after growing enious of Sally and her organic body over the past few years. She is also a member of the New Freedom Fighters under Sally's leadership. Background Physical Appearance As a computer unit, Nicole's design is slightly inconsistent. In general terms, her hand-held is relatively compact, grey in color, and features a flip-top, a screen, two buttons and a small keypad. However, the number of keys, size and general positioning of the unit varies from artist to artist. The unit also has an attachable hook on the top screen where a Power Ring can be inserted. Nicole’s simulated/projected body takes the form of a brown anthropomorphic lynx; the ends of her ears are black, and her face features a stripe along the bridge of the nose as well as one under each eye. Her eyes are green and her black hair is medium-long with splits at the ends. For attire, she wears a shoulder-less, sleeveless and purple dress with split tails, decorated with a small broach. She has black pants, white gloves, and shoes, the gloves featuring round gold cuffs while the shoes had silver cuffs and toes. Personality Nicole possesses many of the traits of a living being, and is fully regarded as such by her friends. She is friendly, helpful, kind-hearted, and a loyal member of the New Freedom Fighters, having helped the Freedom Fighting cause and her friends at her own risk more than once. She is also able to express concern and support for others, giving Sally moral strength when she was in self-doubt about her actions as Mecha Sally and feeling guilty at risking the mental stability of her friends when restoring their old memories, and is not without the ability to mock or express defiance. At times, Nicole is out of touch with the life-like of herself, reverting to the more logical thought processes of a machine as she dismisses the illogical nature of magic and wishful thinking, and initially seeing the beautiful Crystal Cave as little more than a mineral deposit not needed to be preserved. Despite this, she is capable of appreciating beauty as she experiences the wonders of having an actual body, and of helping others in times of difficulty. In addition, Nicole has become somewhat philosophical, realizing how important it is to preserve the wonders of the world they are fighting for. History Powers and Abilities *'Computer Hacking: *'Nanite Manipulation': *'Genius Intelligence': Nicole possesses a genius-level intellect, as she can process information and possess knowledge far beyond the average person. *'Powerful Central Processing Unit made from Future Technology': *'Sophisticated on-board sensors and defense mechanism': *'Ability to act as an energy conduit': *'Built-in Laser': *'Interface with other Machinery': *'Energy Fields': *'Teleportation of herself and individuals': *'Can use nanites to form just about anything': *'Proficient EnerBeam wielder': Equipment * Relationships Friends/Allies *Sally Acorn (Best friend) Enemies * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Lynxes Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Heroes (Temporarily Members) Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Guard Type Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Genius Intellects